<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marley Chronicles by Kasta_Fierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345987">The Marley Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasta_Fierce/pseuds/Kasta_Fierce'>Kasta_Fierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor, The Detective &amp; A Behaviorist: A Sherlock One-Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Adventure, Cooking Lessons, Dancing, Evil Plans, Family Bonding, Family Issues, First Crush, Food, Food Fight, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Music</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasta_Fierce/pseuds/Kasta_Fierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the vast adventures and memories of Dr. Anna Eberhardt-Cumberbatch's niece Marley Opal Eberhardt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor, The Detective &amp; A Behaviorist: A Sherlock One-Shot Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baking to the Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marley is in her bedroom grabbing one of her aprons along with her laptop and speaker. Today is the day that she and Uncle Sherlock will be making stained glass candy, lemon blueberry cupcakes, apple pecan scones and oatmeal raisin cookies.  Marley dances downstairs listening to "Shake the world" by G-Dragon with her kitten Sherley following with her tail swishing to the beat as they're heading for the kitchen. Once she's in the kitchen. Marley lays out all of her tools and ingredients for the lemon blueberry cupcakes and oatmeal raisin cookies. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, over at 221B Baker Street, Sherlock is always excited about cooking different dishes with Anna or Marley because in their own ways they teach Sherlock to let loose and have fun once in a while. Watson had stepped out of the house earlier to run a few errands of his own. Sherlock has his laptop, his apron, cooking utensils and all of the ingredients for stained glass candy and apple pecan scones. The only thing left to do was to go on Skype and patch through to Marley across the pond. However, Watson doesn't know that Sherlock is making one of his favorite treats today as a surprise. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Marley has ingredients for her brother's favorite snack, frito pie. She warned her twin brother not to steal any of the baked goods or else there would be no frito pie for him at all. Although Marley will be making that dish later. A few minutes later her purple laptop starts ringing the theme song from "Doctor Who" so she knows it's Uncle Sherlock calling on Skype.</p>
<p> "Hi, Uncle Sherlock!" she says happily.</p>
<p> "Hello there, Marley! Ready to start baking today?" He asks after greeting her. Suddenly Sherlock hears the sound of her phone being paired to her speaker in the kitchen. </p>
<p>She faces the screen of her laptop and says, " Yes, I'm ready on my end, but today won't just be about baking... today Uncle Sherlock we're going to have music as one of the secret ingredients too. By combining cooking with music it's another way to relax while having fun all at once." </p>
<p>Sherlock nodded his head as Marley explained after which he smiled then asked, " Hey Marley, do you have the song Hey Ya?" Marley scrolls on to find it in her playlist titled OutKast jams on her phone.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have the song on my playlist. Would you like me to play it while we're baking?" She asks while measuring all her dry ingredients first. "Sure!" He says while peeling and chopping apples. </p>
<p>As the song is playing in the background Marley and Sherlock are singing and dancing while the apple pecan scones and oatmeal raisin cookies are baking in the oven.  The lemon blueberry cupcakes are over on top of a cooling rack. While Sherlock's stained glass candy is setting on parchment paper in a cookie sheet. Meanwhile, Watson decides to head back home after running his errands. Although he's upset that his favorite cafe had run out of his favorite afternoon snack. It's similar to how Mycroft becomes a huge mess whenever he runs out of hummingbird cake or cupcakes times two.</p>
<p>Just as Watson returns home, Sherlock is in the kitchen booty popping to Hey Ya by OutKast while removing the apple pecan scones out of the oven. Marley has frosted the cupcakes along with her oatmeal raisin cookies cooling too.  She prepares to make frito pie for her brother, but she can't stop laughing and squealing because of Sherlock. Watson hears music and squealing coming from the kitchen so Watson decides to go see what's going on. Once he opens the door low and behold to his surprise he sees Sherlock and Marley on the screen of Sherlock's laptop, but what he spies first as drool escapes his mouth are the scones. </p>
<p>Marley stops her speaker then says, "Hi Uncle John surprise." Sherlock turns to John and says, " Marley and I wanted to surprise you by making your favorite snack since you've been feeling quite moody like my brother, Mycroft lately…" Suddenly, Watson has tears on his face after receiving such a wonderful surprise. He grabs the plate, says thank you and asks Sherlock to warn him the next time he's caught booty popping in the kitchen. Sherlock chuckles as John skips to his room happily in peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sherley The Guard Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day Marley is walking home from ballet practice when she hears a soft pitched meow. She stops and decides to go follow where the meowing is coming from. An hour later, Marley finds a box with a kitten inside. She picks up the scared little kitty and instantly forms a bond. </p><p>Once Marley arrives back home. She explains to her mom and dad about how she found their new house guest.  Marley gives the kitten a well needed bath in the bathroom sink upstairs. As she towel dries the kitten she notices the kitten's features more closely.  Only to see one of her front paws is white as if dusted in powder.</p><p>A few minutes later, Marley is her room writing everything that happens in a diary. Until she hears a knock on the door to see her twin brother, Trey walk in. <br/>He spies the kitten then asks his sister, "Moe what are you going to name it? Also is it a boy or a girl?" Marley stops writing to answer her brother, " I was thinking about a name for her before you arrived. Yes, the kitten is a girl and besides it'll be fun little having a furry little sister."  </p><p>Trey asks his sister, " So what are you going to call her?" While looking at the cute little kitty she comes up with the perfect name. " I'm going to call her Sherley. And no I'm not naming her after Shirley Temple... I'm naming her after Uncle Sherlock Holmes." <br/>Trey looks at Sherley and smiles then asks, "What made you think of the name anyway?" Marley giggles a bit at the memory of meeting Mycroft Holmes and answers, " You'd have to thank Mycroft for the name. He's Uncle Sherlock's older brother after all." </p><p>The next few days the Eberhardt family officially adopted Sherley "the guard" cat as a new member of the family. Marley wrote a letter to her aunt explaining her adventure of having a pet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>